Fire Emblem Fates: Beacon
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Corrin needed help. That much was obvious. So, when Azura gave him a letter that contains information that can help Corrin and reveal things he didn't knew about. He would go to the only person that can help him in his times of need. His father. (M)Corrinxharem and Jaunexharem. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a VERY good idea. I know many won't agree to this, or maybe some of you will, but I think this is a good idea.**

 **So, read this chapter and tell me what you think. This will be a Corrin x Harem and Jaune x harem story. Cause dragons and knights need a harem. But the harem will be slow built. Also, if you have a girl who you want to be in a harem, let me know in the review!**

 **So, let get straight to the point.**

 **P.S. This chapter take place between chapter 7 and 8 in the Revelation path. And this AU, so some of the thing's WILL be different.**

Corrin really didn't know what to do.

"What wrong Corrin?" Azura ask as she realize how Corrin been silent since they return to their fort.

"I been thinking Azura, how are we going to convince them the real enemy isn't Nohr , but something we can't speak of. And we are very little in number should a battle break out." Corrin said with a sigh as he stare up at the peaches on the tree branches he was leaning on.

"I have no answer. But I'm confident you can think of something." Azura said as she took a bite out of the peach she pick from the tree.

"I wish we can get help, but I'm sure both Ryoma and Xander have mercenaries on a look out for us, so we can't really hire them to help us since they will attack on us site to help there homeland, or for the very least, get money out of our captor." Corrin mumble to himself, not really paying atteion to his surroundings anymore as he got absorb into his own thoughts.

Azura sigh as she watch Corrin try to figure out what to do about their situation. But then she recall what Lady Mikoto have given her before the whole 'incident' started. She told Azura to give it to Corrin only when he needs it.

"Corrin. I have something for you." Azura call out, breaking Corrin out of his thoughts.

"Oh, what is it?" Corrin ask curiosity written all over his face.

"I was given this by Lady Mikoto before the whole 'incident' happen, and she said to give this to you in case you ever back yourself to a wall and need help." Azura said as she gave Corrin a letter.

"Really? How would she know about my futures troubles?'' Corrin ask with a confuse frown.

"She always had this ability of knowing things most wouldn't know about. But, I think you should read it, it can be important." Azura said.

"Right." Corrin said as he open the letter and begin to read it. His eyes widen in shock at the contains of the letter.

"What is it Corrin?" Azura ask with a worry expression.

"Get everyone ready. We're heading straight to the dragon gate right now!" Corrin said as he ran straight to his room.

Azura look at the spot that Corrin was sitting to his figure running toward his tree house.

"Um, okay. I'll do what you ask of me." She mumble as she was concern on what could have made Corrin so jumpy all of sudden.

(Later as the group was making it way up to the gate, and after saving/recruiting Mozu)

"So, where exactly are we going Lord Corrin?'' Felicia ask, confuse by the sudden 'mission'.

"My mother had left a letter for me in case I had my back against the wall and need help. It contains, was surprising all things considering." Corrin said as they were coming closer to the gate.

"What did the letter contain Milord?" Gunter ask, curios about the reason the letter lead them to the Dragon gate.

"Apparently, my father is alive, but he not King Sumeragi. Which means Ryoma and the others aren't my siblings as well." Corrin answer.

"Really? If King Sumeragi isn't your father, then who is?" Mozu ask.

"Well, the letter said his name was Ozpin, and he live very far away. But, the Dragon gate can take us to his homeland." Corrin said as they finally made it to the gate.

"Did the letter said why he left or never stick around?" Azura ask.

"No, only his name and his location I'm suppose to look for. I'm also suppose to show him the ring that the letter had as prove of my lineage." Corrin answer.

"Hmm, if this man is your blood father, I wonder how he look like." Felicia said, mind wondering on a older looking Corrin, but with scars.

She gave a small 'eep' in fear of the image she though.

"What did you imaged?" Azura ask with a deadpan expression.

"Err, I rather not say." Felicia responded with a shudder.

"Okay then. Moving on, if you want to stay behind, you can. I wouldn't want to take you all a different land against your will." Corrin said.

"My Lord, I made a vow to protect you with all I have til death. So that means I would follow you to hell itself if that was your destination." Gunter said with the outmost bravery.

'Ahh! The epicness! It burns!'

Everyone look around, confuse by the sudden scream.

"Er, moving on. What about you Felicia? Do you want to come?" Corrin ask the maid.

"Of course Lord Corrin. As your retainer, I'm bound to fight and care for you. And I wouldn't it any other way." Felicia said with a small bow.

"Thank you both. I can't say how much it means to me to you two will be on my side for this journey." Corrin said.

The two retainers bow in response.

"Now, how about you two? Do you two want to come?" Corrin ask both Mozu and Azura.

"I'm willing to go. But, we must trend carefully." Azura said with a nod.

"Deal. And you Mozu?" Corrin ask the farm girl.

"I-i'll come. I'll do my best!" Mozu said with a slight shiver.

'She so cute! How can she be so strong and cute!?' Corrin yell in his mind.

"Thank you Mozu, Stay close to me or Gunter. We'll do our best to protect you if you get overwhelm okay." Corrin said with a kind smile.

"Yes sir!" Mozu said happily at Corrin.

"So, if your all ready, let go!" Corrin said as he turn toward the gate as it started to glow.

"What is your destination?" A girl with red hair ask as she walk through the gate.

"To the place call Beacon." Corrin said confidently.

"Okay, please step inside and you'll be there in seconds." The girl said happily.

"Thank you." Corrin said as he walk into the gate with everyone following closed, but couldn't stop staring at the girl.

'Why is she everywhere!?' They though as the remember how many time they were shopping at a shop, they would see her face.

"Here we go." Corrin said, not noticing everyone stare as the gate started to transfer them to their location.

'Hope this goes well.' Corrin though as his vision was fill with bright lights.

 **And done. I did all I could for the first chapter. So now I will sit back and see how this end.**

 **So, like how the top author note said, please give me suggestion and the likes. Also, don't worry about those who have kids and probably won't be able to have anyone to have a child with, that what OC are for. making plot useful. So, OC and who you want to pair her/him(For your yaoi needs) get pair with.**

 **Also, I'm currently working on a story where Velvet and Jaune open a Dusttube channel. So, look forward to that in the future.**

 **Anyway, have a good day and stay Frosty everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I want to establish that: Yes, I do know who Corrin/Kamui real father is. And frankly, not very surprise. I seen the hints when I marry Hinoka on my second play through on Birthright when my cousin deleted my game data.**

 **In truth, I was hoping it was Robin from Awakening, cause that would have been more interesting and funny in the long run in my opine.**

 **(P.s. I'm planning to add 'Bonds Unit' to this story, and maybe a future Fire Emblem story. So if you want to form one with me, just search for 'Family' and search for one with 'Jaune' as the leader or my new female avatar with the name 'Fate' with the fort name 'Home'. And I WILL add the bond unit. It a promise! Yes, I am weird to make this request, but I'm curious to see if this will get response. )**

Once Corrin open his eyes, he expect many things.

A kingdom full with guards ready to kill him.

Monsters he never heard or seen before.

Heck, he even suspect his luck to drop him from the sky to free fall to his death.

What he did not except to find himself face to face with a blond kid around his age to be staring at him in confusion and fear.

"..."

"..."

"...Hello?" Corrin ask, more then greeted.

"Hello?" The blond teen reply back with the same amount of awkwardness.

"..."

"..."

"So, why are you in my dorm room?" The blond teen ask.

"Oh, we are looking for my father, and the letter said he was at a place call Beacon and then I teleport here." Corrin answer.

"Oh, okay then. That make- wait, we? Your the only person here." The blond said with a frown.

"What?" Corrin look around saw he was the only one in the room with the blond.

"Oh come on! My luck is pretty bad, but this is just ridicule!" Corrin said with a face palm.

"So I assume you didn't came alone?" The blond ask.

"Yes, it seem my friends and I got separated. It seem finding my father will have to wait." Corrin said as he started walking toward the door.

"Hang on, maybe I can help. I have a few friends here that are good tracking people. So if you could give me theirs names and description, I can ask them to look around to find them." The blond teen offer.

"I suppose it would beat having to walk around blind in hopes to find them. Fine, but before that, what is your name?" Corrin ask.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune said as he held his hand out with a grin.

"Corrin, it a pleasure to meet you as well Jaune Arc." Corrin said as he shook Jaune hand with a smile of his own.

"Now, let find your friends." Jaune said as he pull out paper and a pencil.

'What is that on the wall?' Corrin ask himself as he stare at a black rectangle box with moving pictures.

(Somewhere else)

"Where are we?" Mozu ask Gunter as she look around.

"We seem to be in a forest. Which forest I'm not sure of myself." Gunter said, looking for any site of danger with his lance tense in his hands.

"We also seem to be separated from the others." Gunter noted as he saw only himself and Mozu were alone.

"I hope everyone is okay. We be in trouble if anyone is hurt." Mozu said with a grimace.

"They will be find, but I'm curious on who is watching us from that bush." Gunter said as he stare at a bush.

"I know your there. Come out before I attack, and believe me, my age will not hinder my combat against you." Gunter said with a hard glare.

"Don't attack! I'm not your enemy!" A girl said as she walk out of the bush with her hands up to show she mean no harm.

The two noted the rabbit ears on the girl and figure she was a beastkin.

"State your name young lady." Gunter commanded.

"M-my name is Velvet Scarlet. I was just on a walk in the forest till I saw a bright glow here. So I came to see what it was." Velvet example quickly.

"Really?" Gunter demanded as he stare at the poor beastkin.

"Gunter! Your scary the poor lady! She obviously not an enemy." Mozu scolded the old knight.

"You never can tell who is an enemy or who is not when in unfamiliar territory." Gunter said sternly.

"If she wanted to attack us, she would have done so! Plus, she disarm!" Mozu pointed out.

"Um, excuse me? I don't want to interrupt anything, but are you two lost?" Velvet ask.

"Yes. We are. We got separated from our friends when we got here. So we are searching for them." Mozu answer.

"Oh! I think the Professors can help you! Maybe even Professor Ozpin can help! He got big connections after all." Velvet said with a smile.

"Ozpin?" Mozu said in shock.

"Yeah, he the headmaster of Beacon academy, a place that train Hunters and Huntress." Velvet said with a nod.

Gunter and Mozu lock eyes with each other and nodded.

'We may have found the guy we are looking for. What luck!' The two though as Gunter ask Velvet to lead them to Beacon.

(Somewhere else)

Azura and Felicia were so close to smacking the blue hair teen with his flirty.

"So, are you two angels? Cause your body are heavenly." The teen said with a charming grin.

"...Can I freeze him already?" Felicia ask Azura in a whisper, wanting to look for her master and make sure he safe, but the teen in front of her is stopping her from doing that.

"No. We may end up making Corrin and the others look bad if anything happens. So we must mind our manners." Azura answer back.

"But this is sixth pick up line already." Felicia beg.

"I know, but just deal with it. He will be out of our hairs soon enough." Azura said.

"Neptune! Knock it off! They are not here dates, but they seem to be on a mission." A blond hair teen said as he walk toward the group.

"What do you mean Sun?" The blue hair teen, Neptune, ask with a rose brow.

"I just got a text from Jaune. He said to search around for some people to help his new friend to search his group he got separated from." The blond teen, Sun, said as he turn toward the two girls.

"Your names wouldn't be Azura and Felicia would it?" Sun ask.

"Umm yes, how do you know our names?" Azura ask with slight glare.

"Whoa relax, your friend Corrin met our friend Jaune, who contact all his friends to look for you guys with description on your looks." Sun said as he had his hand up in surrender.

"Where is Lord Corrin!?" Felicia ask with a worry expression.

Neptune mouth the word 'Lord?' to Sun, who shrug in response.

"Like I said, he with our friend Jaune. We can take you to him if we go to the bullhead. We just finish our assement today are heading back to Beacon." Sun said.

"Then can you kindly take us to him? I rather we be all be back together soon." Azura ask polity.

"Of course. Let g-" Sun was cut off by a explosion in the distance.

"What was that!?" Felicia ask in shock.

"I have no idea, but it seem really bad!" Neptune said as he pull out his scroll to call his weapon.

"I bet it team RWBY. Something dangerous always happen with them!" Sun said with a sigh.

"Should we go help? Their could be people hurt?" Azura ask.

"We normally would, but we don't know if there Grimm's there. So we can't leave you girls alone. You could be attack." Sun said with a frown.

"If that the case, you have no need to worry about. We have weapons and powers we use in combat. We can provide support in this battle if need be." Felicia said as she brought out her iron dagger. Azura brought out her Brass Naginata as well, showing she ready to battle as well.

Neptune and Sun stare at the girls, then to each other and nodded.

"Okay then, but stay close to us. I rather not see you two hurt before we can drop you off to your friend." Sun said with a sigh as Neptune and Sun arrive, making the girls jump slightly at the sudden arrival.

"o-ok." Felicia said with a nod as the two follow the teens.

(With Velvet)

"What going on?" Velvet ask her leader/partner Coco when she arrive with her guests.

"Some Grimm's arrive in Vale. The city is being overrun and we are being dispatch to help out." Coco said as she gather her ammo and sun glasses.

"Oh that terrible!" Mozu said with a frown.

"is there anyway we can help? I rather not let civilizes get hurt in the crossfire." Gunter ask, tighting his grip to his lance.

"Aren't you civilizes too? In fact, who are you two?" Coco ask with a frown.

Velvet was about to answer, but Gunter beat her to it.

"I am Sir Gunter, retainer and head knight to Prince Corrin. This my pupil, Mozu." Gunter said with confident of a VERY experiences fighter.

"H-hello." Mozu said with a bow.

Coco stare at the two, confuse on many things he just say.

'There a Prince?' was one of them and 'Why her to be a pupil of a knight?' to lastly, 'There a FREAKEN Prince!?'

Finally she just sigh and ask a question.

"Can you two fight?" Coco ask.

"Yes." The two answer.

"Then get in the Bullhead. We will need all the help we can get." Coco said with a sigh.

The two nodded and went straghit to the thing she pointed at, Mozu was at awe at the thing starting pointing out things to Gunter, who just nodded in response.

"They seem nice." Velvet comment to her partner.

"I hope so. or this going to be a long ride."

(With Jaune)

Jaune was intruding Corrin to his team and what was going on, when they suddenly saw smoke in the distance.

"We are chaing our mission." Jaune said as he saw the smoke in the distance and order his team to the bullhead.

"Let me fight too!" Corrin said as he ready his sword.

"But?" Jaune started, but was cut off by Corrin.

"You were willing to help a complete stranger, let me repay you by helping you defend your home." Corrin said with his eyes steeling in determation.

Jaune stare at the person in front of him for a while and nodded.

"Let go Corrin! I be relaying on you for this battle!" Jaune said as he held out his hand.

"You can count on me!" Corrin said with a smile as he hop on the bullhead as it was leaving.

The two didn't notice a certain cane welder staring at the bullhead in shock, his coffee mug shatter on the ground.

'I need to get to Vale. And fast!' the man though as he ran toward the nearest Bullhead he could find.

(A few minutes later)

"Did Nora just launch herself at the enemy?" Corrin ask with a deadpan expression.

"That Nora for you." Ren said with a shrug.

"Okay then, so what the plain?" Pyrrha ask Jaune.

"We fight and help Team RWBY." Jaune answer simply.

"We also need to spread out and search for anyone injure and those who are in the cross fire." Corrin added.

"That a good idea, how would we go about that?" Jaune ask.

"We get our fasted runners on the roofs, they can use their range weapons to spots enemies and civilians alike. While our slower fighters with stay on the ground and help cut the numbers of these Grimm's till more of our allies come and help. We may also search for Civilians from down here, cause there so much you can see from above." Corrin said quickly as he analyst the battlefield.

"Ren, get Ruby, Weiss and Blake on those roofs. And tell Yang to stop fighting and search for those in the crossfire and proctect them. Corrin and I will run around and kill many Grimm's as we can near the hole. Pyrrha, get Nora and tell her to go all out. She don't need to hold back for this one." Jaune said.

Everyone nodded and went off to what they were told.

"Okay Corrin, I don't know you for long, but I hope you have a big weapon or something, cause those are lot of Grimm's." Jaune said with slight gulp.

"Don't worry, I have a good idea. Just need to know if your motion sickness is bad on dragons too."

"Dragons? I don't think so, but why Dragons?" Jaune ask confuse.

Corrin just smile and pull his Dragon stone.

"Want to find out."

(Coco and group)

"Look alive! We are here!" Port said to the group.

"Gunter simple nodded and ready his spear.

"Is that a dragon?" Velvet ask in shock as she stare at the screaming blond on the dragon, crushing and hitting Grimm's near it and the hole they come out of.

"Yes miss Scarlet I believe it is." Port said in awe.

"It seem we have more help then we realize." Coco said as she ready her weapon.

"Seem Lord Corrin is already in battle! Come Mozu, we must not let our Prince fight alone for much longer!" Gunter said as he pick Mozu up and jump off the bullhead, landing with no problem at all. And ran toward the dragon to provide his support.

"THAT THE PRINCE!?" Coco said in shock.

"Can we focuse on the problem first?" Fox ask he stare at the Grimm's crowding around a blur of Pink and red fighting.

"Oh yea, sorry. Forgot where I was for the moment. Team CFVY, move out!" Coco said as the group jump out of the bullhead and headed to battle.

Port just chuckle and sigh.

"Ah youth, how I piss thee." He said fondly as he simply hop off.

The battle rages on.

"Corrin, there more to your right!" Jaune call out as he held on to Corrin neck for dear life.

"I got them!" Corrin call out as he stomp them.

"Man, how many are their!? Yang contact me saying she need backup as she found a big group injury's." Jaune said as he check his scroll.

"We must fight on! Contact who ever free to her location and pry they can get to her!" Corrin said as he swipe away a two bearlike creature Corrin never seen before.

"Me lord! Are you alright!?" Gunter said as he appear and stab a random Grimm from behind.

"Gunter and Mozu! Aren't I glad to see you both safe. But this no time for pleasantest. Can you both go help a lady name Yang? She a bit of east from here and need help protecting a group of people who can't fend for themselves." Corrin ask.

"Of course my lord! I be off at once." Gunter said as he summon his horse to battle and rode off with Mozu on his back.

(Thank you Lilith portals!)

"Man, your friends are weird." Jaune said as he saw the old man summon a horse to battle.

"You have Nora." Corrin counter.

"And I retract my statement."

"Hey, are those girls over there your friends as well?" Jaune ask as he saw Sun and Neptune came in, saying something. But since he was far away, he could hear.

"Yes, that them. I'm glad everyone is safe." Corrin said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh hey, it the airship General Ironwood brought." Jaune said as he notice the place got a big shad over them. Corrin was in awe and confuse as he saw metal men fall down and started to battle these Grimm's as well.

"They are on our side huh. Good, let finish this!" Corrin said with confidence as he begain to put more effort in his attack, grateful he pair up with Jaune as he gave him plus four to his strength and defense.

A really good boost in this type of battles if he do say so himself.

(Later)

Once the reminding Grimm's were kill and the hole was seal off, the group met up with each other.

Of course, everyone was staring at the still dragon form Corrin and Jaune, who was still said person/dragon.

"Is everyone okay? No one hurt?" Corrin asj the group.

"No. We manage to help young Xio Long with her civilians crisis and Felicia heal a good amount of them. Their is no critical damage to everyone and the injuries everyone stated for the battle is minor mi'lord." Gunter report.

"Good. Is there any word of those who may be behind all of this?" Corrin ask.

"None. The soldiers said they caught the leader, but he didn't seem to be the one who came up with this plain. So there that." Mozu said.

"Hmm, guess that all we can do for now. Good work everyone." Corrin said.

"Of course Lord Corrin." Gunter and mozu said with a bow of pride

"Hey not ot be rude or anything, but who is this dragon and why is Jaune riding him!?" Weiss demanded.

"Hold your tongue young lady! That is Prince Corrin, who have his aide in your time of need. I demand you show a little respect to those that help you." Gunter said with a glare.

"Calm yourself old friend. It been a hecked day. She just a little on edge is all." Corrin said as he brought his body down to let Jaune off as he made sure there was no more Grimm's or anyone hurt nearby.

Corrin them return to his human form.

"Hello there, my name is Corrin. I'm here looking for my father." Corrin said with a polite bow.

"Oh, I know how that feels." Yang mumble to herself.

"Do you know who your father is? We may be able to find him for you." Ruby said with a determined expression.

"I would be thankful, his name is Ozpin." Corrin said with a smile, making everyone jaw drop in shock, even Glynda Goodwitch trip in shock as she was coming toward the group was shock.

"Wait wait. As in the Ozpin?! As in headmaster of Beacon and arguable the strongest and wisest man in Remnant Ozpin.?!" Weiss ask in shock.

"He that well know here? Huh, what type of man is he then?" Corrin said with a head tilt.

"Well, you don't have to wait." A voice said from behind the group, making everyone turn toward it. Everyone eyes widen in shock as Ozpin was standing there with his cane.

"Are you the man know as Ozpin?" Corrin ask.

"Yes. I assuming you have a certain ring with you." Ozpin ask grimly.

Corrin nodded sadly as he handed Ozpin the letter and the ring.

Ozpin read it and took a shaking breath. Everyone could tell he was sadden as a lose tear fell from his eye.

"Well then, I'm glade to finally meet you my son." Ozpin said as he handed the letter back, with the ring. Smiling awkwardly.

"And it great to finally meet my birth father at last." Corrin said with an awkward smile on his face too.

Everyone was still frozen stiff, still trying to process this information.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said as the information finally sink in.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and give me feed back on the whole 'lead army' thing I try. This is actaully the first time I try to write out a army fight, so a few feed back would help me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and have a good day/afternoon/night.**

 **(P.s. Remember the top. Come visit if you dare!)**


End file.
